ASCAS
The ASCAS (Aerospace Carrier Aircraft and Support) is a gigantic Airborne Fortress that can carry more than than 100 helicopters, 200 fighters, 50 bombers and 10 planes sized as big as The Airbus A380. It is a gigantic creature developed by the well-known aircraft and weaponry manufacturer, PJet Aviation Industries. True to it's advanced weaponry, It was believed as the second most powerful weapon ever been airborne (the first one happens to be a much fiercer Nightingale.) It destroys any other enemy airborne fortresses that is ever produced and fight with it. But sadly, It's inventor himself mysteriously vanish after the battle. The Battle of Atlantic The regional war between two major companies, Flynn and Co and Weaver Incorporated started early 2032, as the issue of the overexploitation done on each corporation. Weaver Inc. sued that Flynn and Co has extended it's wings in a region in the Arabian Peninsula at mining the black gold. True to this, Flynn and Co agrees to pull back their exploitation rate, but more news in received that a Flynn and Co stock holding reportedly corrupted Weaver Inc. stocks, and a report of abuse in a port facility hosted by Weaver Inc. All of the reports are actually a big lie from the maker of this giant war, Thaddeus Weaver. His mission objective behind the microphones of the press is to bring down Phineas Flynn's company, the number two best company in the world, Flynn and Co, and became rich. Thaddeus Weaver is keeping on suing Flynn and Co, and they even throw big mouths of the Corporation being taking down Weaver Incorporated gold mines in Asia. Backstage, at September 2032, Thaddeus and his brother Thor has agreed a very profitable yet deadly agreement. They have shook hands with Flynn and Co's number two man, Arnold "Big" Biz. As a nemesis to the Company's CEO, Biz agreed to take down the corporation from the inside. While then, Thaddeus have started to rage Flynn and Co's patience. They spread out rumor that the company is trying to create a ship that is able to destroy a city, and it was also strongly rumored that it was used to destroy Danville itself. Despite the rage the two nemesis create, A little war involving weaponry is started. Weaver Incorporated Begin to firstly attack the Flynn and Co main building Ferbuary 2033. It is started with a minor blow from two missiles that hits the 92nd floor of the building, The Lab. And by this attack, Weaver Incorporated rumored that the Flynn and Co has created a powerful miniature of the ship that blasts out the lab. This brings the FBI into concern. Dill "Fatboy" Anshar, the well known IT director, was held in jail for 3 months until proved innocent. But just as he is released, another weapon threat forces the Flynn and Co to backfire. 19 June 2033, when Phineas, Ferb and Dill are gathering to design another aircraft for service by the US Air Force, the intelligent radar system alerts Dill of an incoming heavy-armed cruiser missile. Three minutes before impact. Dill turns on the fire and evacuation alarm and exits the building with the other directors by a helicopter immediately. Just as they take off, the missile hits the 242nd floor of the building, completely destroying the 210th floor to the 250th floor, which makes the building temporary abandoned. Apparently, Arnold "Big" Biz is absent that day. With this incident, Flynn and Co work goes to a standstill. Even though they found signals from the cruiser missile, the vessel that launches it is not detected. But they never knew the truth-the information of the incident is stored in the ZARVOX-II server, but it was destroyed since it was located in the 250 floor of the building. Alas, Weaver Inc progress also seemed to run mysteriously. 23 June 2033. At an area in The Science Valley, an isolated hill, hidden in the mountains and valleys, and far from the city, lays the Finn Laboratory. A giant structure built underground with some parts sticking out. Phineas Flynn and other directives had controlled the corporation from here. Biz is no exception. Phineas, looking over at blueprints for proposed aircraft, found one interesting, designed roughly by Dill, an expert engineer at aircraft and weaponries. It's a design of the first flying aircraft carrier, and an airborne fortress. Phineas is interested, and calls in some directors and engineers in to discuss. Some of them are Gaston McCorven, Phineas's son Adrian, Annie Kingston, and Ferb. December 2033. Plans, construction plants and Plane loads of cargo and goods needed to create the Airborne Fortress is shipped in. At that time earlier, the site had installed ground to air weapons and anti-missile guns around the lab. And just when the last cargo plane lands in the Laboratory's runway, a cruiser missile is reported sighted on radar and shot down by two missiles. And now, guardianship around the lab has been reinforced. SWBM launchers are installed near the Lab. And strong radar signal covers the mountain range. Meanwhile, Dill, able to get the ZARVOX-II system back online recovers the files stored before the incident last year. Fortunately, one minute before impact, the datas managed to go to the relay server in the ground floor of the Flynn and Co building and transfers it to the backup server in The Lab. Recovering the details, he found a devastating discovery, and calls in Phineas. He discovers that it was no ordinary vehicle that fires the cruiser missile: It was a Weaver Incorporated prototype, the Gosalyn. A large aircraft, as big as the Antonov, with both Air and Ground SWBM capabilities: a plane to be feared. This time, everyone is sure that Weaver Inc. is starting the war. January 2034. Biz never showed up at the lab at all. He was with Thaddeus, and telling him that Phineas has discovered that their prototype launches the missile to the building, and therefore believing that Weaver Inc is starting the conflict. Here, Thaddeus turns to the video chatroom and contacted his engineers: Get the next two Gosalyns in service at least July. 19 July 2034. Everyone is celebrating Dill's birthday in the morning, but they don't have more than a minute to do it. Three large aircraft is reported entering airspace, and they are Weaver Inc's three Gosalyns, all fully armed to destroy the project. The Finn temporary air force, however managed to destroy them all three, accompanied with two blasts from the Lab's SWBM. The Gosalyns all detonated in the air, creating a "sun shower". "A perfect entertainment to my birthday party!"-Dill October 25, 2034. Thaddeus approved another plan of Thor's to destroy The Lab. Since light air attacks is impossible, and so is ground attacks, they started to create a brand new Gosalyn. Still with it's same name, it's double the original size and has 30 SAM and 5 SWBM launchers, and guarded with optical stealth. too dangerous for the Air Force to get near to. At the same time, The Lab installs five big laser turrets that can engage any stealth aircraft-even if they have optical stealth. The Gosalyn takes off from Weaver Inc's air base in northern Las Vegas. It swoop and casts a dark shadow over the city, before it enters stealth mode and goes to target. Reaching it, the radars did not detect anything, but the laser turrets did. Weaver Inc's attempts is failed by 1 SWBM missile and 3 hits of high-radiation laser rays. January–November 2035. Weaver Inc. Started to fight over the Danville skies, forcing the city to be abandoned. Bombers and fighters are deployed to destroy Danville, but that does not stop Flynn and Co from back firing. At this time period, both ground and air units from both sides battle to death to destroy each other. Actually, Thaddeus's aim to this invasion is to sue Flynn and Co by sticking the Corporation's logo to the Weaver Inc. army force. Causing misunderstanding to both sides. The United States Air Force took part, and goes with Flynn and Co to stop Weaver Inc. November 2035. Victory over Danville is gained with Flynn and Co. But the skies, is not save yet. November 2035: Weaver Inc. had just revealed it's latest creation. It's their flying fortress, the Thaddedon. It destroys any aircraft in 2000 feet range to it in kill mode, and has 30 SAMs and 50 AA Guns. SWBM, cruise and nuclear missiles also came standard. It also goes with two laser turrets. It seems like a dark victory over the skies. Flynn and Co is losing it's forces. But truth is, over 300 aircrafts is prepared backstage, and boards the ultimate weapon, Phineas Flynn and his man ever created. December 2035. Phineas Flynn's Airborne Fortress is ready for service, and in the first day of December, it takes off vertically over the construction site. Accompanied with fifty fighter escorts, The ASCAS, is ready to do a deadmatch with the Thaddedon and five other new Gosalyns. The battle took place on the Atlantic Ocean, where both forces see each other. And clearly, Thaddeus's man are surprised. By looking at it's size only, Phineas's giant airborne fortress, is no match for them. Just a few seconds at first seeing, all of the fifty fighter escorts attempts to destroy Thaddeus's convoy, and as expected, Phineas's first wave of fighters are destroyed. It's time for the ASCAS to attack. 30 SWBM missiles are fired and blasts at the same time, destroying all of the Gosalyns, leaving the Thaddedon behind. Now, the two giant planes is attacking each other while trying to escape. ASCAS is behind Thaddedon. Even though that the Thaddedon is just half the size of the ASCAS, the weaponry is almost the same. After a few minutes of attacking each other, fifty fighters are released from ASCAS's "mouth". They did their best to destroy the Thaddedon, but of course, five SWBMs killed the second wave of Phineas's fighters. This time, the creators take over. Phineas and Thaddeus, trying to kill each other. Both ships fires loads of missiles and blasts hundreds of SWBMs. Both ships are almost indestructible. but Phineas, sees a soft spot, where the Thaddedon's negative side is. It's the engines. The plane is too big to engage it, so Dill boards an SU-47 and took off. Evading tons of missiles, The fighter reaches a little spot in the engine: a leaking fuel tank. Without further thinking, he fires and dives down. The missile he fires creates a massive damage on the left wing of the Thaddedon, making it burst to fire. Too bad, the other negative side of the Thaddedon is the fire regulation system. The fuel tanks burned the whole left wing, and the fire spreads to the SWBM launchers. And without further delay. It blasts out of the skies. A victory over the skies is won by Phineas. The Thaddedon blasts into real small pieces, and sinks to the bottom of the Atlantic. ASCAS then lands on the water, for it's amphibious, and the Citizens of Danville-and of course the president-is ready there to congratulate. But after the victory, The little SU-47 that actually send the Thaddedon out of the skies, is never been found. Rumor says that the plane crashes. But it doesn't. No evidence of wreckage in the areas around the battle. It is still a mystery. Until July 2036... The ASCAS Technical Specification Wingspan: 1.5 Kilometers Length: 755 meters Height: 600 meters Function: Airborne Fortress, Aerial Aircraft Carrier, Heavy bomber, Transport, AWACS. Developed By: Finn Aircraft Industries Project Surveillance and Director: Phineas Flynn, Dill "Fatboy" Anshar Engineers: Phineas Flynn, Gaston McCorven, Dill "Fatboy" Anshar, Adrian Flynn, Mayden Annie Kingston, Baljeet Patel, Isabella Flynn Construction Start: December 2033 Construction Finish: December 2035 First Service: January 2035 Fuel: Nuclear reactor Engines: 60 Finn Ultra Rocket engines and 10 Finn retractable ultra rocket engines Cruising speed: 300 knots Max speed: 10000 knots Steath speed: 500 knots Operating distance: 500000 kilometers before cooling engines down and restart. This can be done by switching off all engines and operating the temporary engines stored in the belly of the plane Operating ceiling: 70000 feet Engines needed for service: 5 Crew:2 Pilots (1 captain of the whole ship, 1 flight captain), 30-500 crews, depending on need. Capacity: 200 fighters, 50 bombers, 100 helicopters, 10 planes up to an A380 size, 1 space shuttle, 1 temporary satellite. Weaponary: Up to 3000 Nuclear missiles, 60 SWBM (shock wave ballistic missile) launchers, Air to Air and Air to Ground missiles (Up to 500000 of them), 50 SAM, 100 AA-gun, Optical stealth, up to 6000 cruiser missiles, 63700 bombs, 30 laser turrets, LSW (Laser Shock Wave, a giant light that can destroy anything below the ASCAS in the radius of explosion) 10 Laser Turrets Installed AI system: ZARVOX-II and Finn PH1N. Category:Aircrafts Category:Megastructures Category:Transportations Category:Technology Category:Future Events Category:FadhilPF's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Phin Combat